Dragon's Roar
by The Anime Girls
Summary: Meet Laney and Penniee, or soon to be called, Lulu and Honoko! They are from modern America and figure out that both of eachother was born in the Fairy Tail world! Join them on their adventure and their guild as they figure out who they really are! {Aaand I suck at summaries! Just read it.} Friendship/Adventure/Family/Mystery
1. Chapter 1

**hello, this is Hanna And Laney here to bring you an awesome story filled with adventure and..uh...AWESOMENESS AND ACTION! OH YEAH!**

* * *

Penniee's P.O.V

_"dear diary,_

_Today was an OK day, I guess. I got into some trouble at school for falling asleep, again. Then I got shoved into my locker, AGAIN. THEN Belinda Hersom BITCHES at me, AKA, bullies. The only OK part about this day is that I get to see Laney. My bestest friend in the whole wide world! WE ARE SO LIKE, GONNA WATCH FAIRY TAIL FOR LIKE, ALL NIGHT!_

_It's honestly been too long since she moved to Washington and she's FINALLY coming to see me again! Sure, we talk everyday on the phone, but I NEVER get to see her in real life. I hope she's excited! Because so am I!_

_Now, let's talk about my feelings real quick, then I'll leave you alone. So, like every normal girl my age, I think, I'm starting to feel just a tad bit depressed. And there's this feeling lingering deep in my heart telling me that I don't belong here, funny, right? I was born and raised on American soil, that's what my moma and my papa say. I know they are right, since they never ever lie, ever!_

_But I still can't help this feeling I have. I feel like I should trust it. But, oh well, I've always been jacked up, like, since I was born! You see, dairy, weird stuff happens to me, all the time!_

_Like for instance, this one time I was just minding my own business when all of a sudden, I cough up a hair ball! Then there was that insistence where I got so mad I let out an in-human roar. Funny. Right? _

_Ok, im done, I swear,_

_Pennie Huiton"_

I sigh as I close my dairy that I loved to write in and hopped of my bed, making a loud thump as my feet hit the floor. I loved that sound so much. The _Thump _always makes me excited, for some un-known reason.

I slide on my slippers and walk downstairs to where my mom was, making dinner for me and laney, who was soon to arrive. I sit down at the table, and with hesitation, I ask the question that's been caught in my throat for a long time.

"Mom, be honest, am I really from here?"

I here her stop chopping the potatoes. Nothing but silence was left in the room. For a moment there, I thought I broke her! But, she replied and started chopping potatoes again.

"Honestly, Penniee, you watch to much anime, of course you are." She stated in a stern voice.

The door bell rings, and thank the heavens for it, because I already hated the conversation me an my mom was about to have. I quickly got up and answered the door. And there I see my best friend.

"LANEY!" I shout in glee.

* * *

Laney's P.O.V

"PENNIEE!" I yelled as I ran up to Penniee. I hugged her tightly and then jumped with excitement. Today was the day I got to see Penniee again. Well I may be talking to myself in my head right now...but a lot of stuff has happened since Penniee made me read a so called "Spellbook" , like the time when a puppy was hurt and I touched it wishing it would live, it then got back up and ran around play fully! Then there was this time when I was so mad at someone at Penniee's school that the bully stopped coming to school.

"So, guess what I brought!?" I squealed. Penniee pulled a confused expression. "I brought my Happy Pillow Pet!" I squealed as Penniee jumped excitedly. We ran upstairs to her bedroom and closed the door, more like slamming it... I dropped my stuff on the floor and took out my laptop. "Ok, I got everything Fairy Tail! What do u want to watch!?" I asked.

* * *

Penniee's P.O.V

"Ooo~ how about we watch the very first episode! But first, I have to walk the dog, Chanly, wanna come?" I asked curiously.

Laney quickly nodded as I got his color and pulled his fat butt out of his human sized crate. Laney laughed at me as I struggled to get him outside, but finally we started to walk Chanly.

We giggled and talked for a long time as we walked chanly, (A/N he's a Golden Retriever.). But something wierd happened after we got back. Something very wierd. The house wasn't there at all. And chanly had disappeared.

"Uh...laney...you're seeing what I'm seeing, right?" I ask, and lany nodded her head slowly.

Then, out of no where, my diary pops up out of no-where and so does a similar one. Except for my diary had it's words erase from "Penniee Huitons" to "Lulu Anitranston" and the other one from "Laney" to "Honoko Eucliffe" And plop into both of our hands.

I open to the very first page and see the words "Lulu Anitrantson, The Transfiguration Mage." And then flip to the next page to see the words "Dragon's Roar" imprinted on that one. I turned to laney to see her wide eyed as she looked at what appeared to be her Journal.

* * *

Laney's P.O.V.

The book said " Honoko Eucliffe, The Light Angel Slayer and Celestial Mage." There was a few more words but they where scribbled out. I was surprised and felt as if I was gonna past out. Did it say Eucliffe? EUCLIFFE? OMG! I felt like fainting so badly but I stayed put. Then I realized my body was changing I was growing taller and skinner. My shirt turned to a sexy purple shirt and my pants a dark black. My hair grew longer and turned purple. Five keys flew to my side. Then a demonic power surged towards me but a lock stopped it. A heavenly power went into my body and I passed out.

* * *

Penniee's P.O.V.

I watch as Laney transformed from nerdy girl into a hot-little-moma-from-downtown-alabama. Then faint. The whole time I just stood there with a blank face. Then _I _felt myself change.

My chest enlarged into an B cup to a D cup and a grew a little shorter with fat thighs. My body had more curves and I was a little chubbier. I saw my Dirty blonde hair turn Brown/Brunette. Damn. I looked good.

My head snapped toward Laney and I walked over to her, then attempted to touch her, but it didn't work because something pushed me away then nothing but black filled my vision.

* * *

**Well ladies and gents. There you have it! Chapter 1~**

**So, we need to ask you a big favor and submit (P.M) your ocs! It's for a good reason and you'll find out later, anyways, here's the format it needs tp be in;**

**Name:**

**Birth dat****e/Age:**

**Gender:**

**Class: (type of wizard or mage, maybe even Dragon slayer, it depends.)**

**Bio:**

**Appearance:**

**K, with love, goodbye, unit next chapter, blah blah blah,**

**Hanna and laney.**


	2. Chapter 2 Finally!

Laney/Honoko's P.O.V

I woke up in a bed. No idea why no idea how... Then all of a sudden a certain blonde Dragon Slayer walked into the room. "Yo! Sis! Wake up!" He said poking me play fully. I froze. Sis? Did he call me sis? Wait.. my hair is purple... Shit! I felt myself smile. "Mornin bro!" I said happily and got out of bed. OMG OMG OMG! Sting walked out of the room. I got dressed and ran down stairs into a kitchen. "Yo, Rogue!" I said, then my heart stopped it was my favorite boy character in the show! Rogue Cheney! I walked past him and he patted my head. I went into the kitchen there was toast on the counter. I know it was wrong but I took one licked it and put it down.

A few minutes later I laughed as I watched Sting eat it. "WHAT THE HELL! WHY IS IT WET! HONOKO!" He yelled as I ran behind Rogue. "Save me Rogue!" I squealed excitedly. "I am not getting into one of your fights. Last time I almost lost and arm..." Rogue sighed. I pouted. 'this is not me... wait... The roleplay... THAT ROLEPLAY! THIS IS JUST LIKE WHAT HAPPENED ON MY ROLEPLAY!' I thought.

* * *

Lulu/Penniee's P.O.V

I wake up inside an abandon building. 'odd...this place feels familiar...' I think to myself as I get up from the ground. The place wasn't the prettiest. Nor was it ugly. It looked like your average little inn, only dusty and full of spiders. It had a huge bar, which was the first thing you would see if you walked in, about 30 rooms, a office and a kitchen. It consists of 3 floors.

I walk around to study the inn-like place. Each room was pretty much the same. Ot either had two twin beds or queen size bed with moth-eaten sheets and tore up floor boards. Each room had a desk in it with a lamp.

The kitchen was enormous. It had like 9 counters with everything you could imagine stuffed in the shelves. Only problem was that it was all dusty and had bugs everywhere.

The bar room had a bar area for the bartender, like every other bar, with old stools nailed to the ground in front of the counter area. Old booze and liquor and other alcohol was placed up on the shelves. The rest of the room had wooden tables, about 25 of them, with 6 chairs around each one. Then there was a big board at the left corner of the room.

When I walked into the office, it had a big wooden desk with old yellow papers scattered everywhere, ink spilled, and a burned out lamp with an old leather chair behind it. I turned to my right to see another door, and walked in it. It appeared to be a master bedroom, bigger than all the others. It had untouched silk sheets and pillows, a huge wardrobe, a make-up desk, ANOTHER wardroe. And a bed-stand. With my Journal on it.

I walk over to it and open it. I saw that it was recording everything I do,just like a shinigami cinematic record. I stare at it in awe and quickly set it down. The, just like it was queued, my fake spellbook pops out if no where. I chuckle at it and flip through the pages.

I finally found what I was looking for. A spell I always try that automatically clean every single think in the place you're in. I use it to get out of cleaning my room, or try, it never works because magic isn't real.

I slowly and clearly say the words, "_Chimi fil for Querak" _**(A/N: it's just a fake spell I made up.) **and then, there was a light and a circle of magic, like the ones in fairy tail.

I gasp as the room was suddenly clean. I quickly run out into the office. Clean. The bar room. Clean. All the rooms. Clean. The kitchen. Clean! I run outside, and I see a different world. I know it's different because instead of road, there was cobblestone. And instead of big medal chicken-post fences, there were small wooden ones.

This world was just amazing. And then, out of no where, I remember my best friend gone just like that.

"WHERE THE BLOODY-HELL IS LANEY?!" I scream out loud, and apparently I was alone. So no one but the wind had heard my cry. I was all alone at the moment. With nothing but a book and an inn...which looks more like a guild to me. But what the hell, I know nothing. Only that something was wrong, but at the same time, it felt so right.

I walk inside my, er, the inn and pase frantically back in fourth in, what I'm calling my room for now on, the enormous bedroom. I finally calm down from my panic attack and plop onto the huge bed, screaming, but it being muffled by the pink pillow her face was buried in.

After a minute or two of constant screaming, I finally got up and went into the bar area. I was thirsty and all I had was booze and water. I didn't feel like drinking this water, just incase. So, what the hell, im almost 17 anyways. I picked up the most least strongest drink and took a big gulp.

I went back to my room, chan- took off my clothes, except for bra and underwear, pulled the covering back, and slid into the bed to take a nap. I was hoping this whole time that it was all a dream. A big dream that felt so real, but wasn't. Because I was scared to be honest. Very very scared.

* * *

Laney/Honoko's P.O.V

I then realized something... WHERE IS PENNIEE! Is this a dream? It has to be! I'm dreaming, I pinched my self. Nope... that hurt... I ran outside the house to see that the SaberTooth guild was near by. Fuck... I'm screwed!

I ran to the train station for some reason to find someone I knew... It was someone I thought I made up, the great assassin Annabeth Shadow. She was sitting there sharpening a dagger. My feet led me to sit next to her. " Hello! " I said cheerfully. Wait... I know whats gonna happen next! I HAVE TO DUCK! I then ducked down as she threw a dagger at me. " What was that for! " I said in a snappy tone. " Your not anyone I know. Go away. " Annabeth said fiercely her silver eyes flashing. I flinched but did not move. I slowed my breath and took control over my body again. " You cant tell me what to do, Annabeth Shadow. " I said. Her eyes looked shocked. I was gonna take over what I did in this place. Not let the roleplay take over. Annabeth looked at me. " Whats you name? " She asked. " Honoko." " Call me A from now on, we are friends. " She said and patted me on the back. This was gonna be a long ride back home...

* * *

**Laney: FINALLY! IM DONE! XD**


End file.
